stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje = Stemmingen = Parlementsverkiezingen [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= douazeci si trei iunie doua mii opt |onderwerp= Parlementsverkiezingen |belang= voor Libertas! |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel Naja, tis geen wetsvoorstel, maar: #De Grote Parlementsverkiezingen worden tussen 30 juni en 7 juli gehouden. ##Iedere inwoner kan zich kandidaatstellen ##Bij drie stemmen ben je aangenomen #De volgende verkiezingen worden gehouden tussen 30 september en 7 oktober. Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 23 jun 2008 06:38 (UTC) * (Mag 't niet een dagje vroeger eindigen? :p Ik vertrek al de 6e op reis.) 24 jun 2008 14:36 (UTC) *: Lol. Ik pas in augustus -.- 24 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) *:: Ik dan nog es :) 24 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) *::: Koop een laptop ;-P 24 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) *:::: Als je op een ezel of dromedaris in de Marokkaanse Atlas zit, heb je niets aan een laptop :D 24 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) *::::: Aha. En dat een maand lang? :P 24 jun 2008 15:02 (UTC) *:::::: 'n Kleine tien dagen. 24 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) *::::::: Whokay. 24 jun 2008 15:08 (UTC) *:::::::: Wat zal m'n landje zo lang zonder mij doen :p 'n Sjans da gij dan nog in den bak zit :p (graptjen é) 24 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) *::::::::: Ooo.. dát landje! En trouwens, ik zeg t nog een keer, volgensmij betekent "sjans" iets heel anders :D 24 jun 2008 15:11 (UTC) *:::::::::: Ja, wij Belgen zeggen nu eenmaal veel Franse woorden (chance), zo is dat Hoe is het trouwens in the Embankment? Is de service wat in orde? Goede televisiezenders? 24 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) *::::::::::: Ja man, tis net zoals in NL, een 1-sterrenhotel :D. En de tv-zenders zijn perfect, ik zie Pierlot de hele dag op tv! :D Een soort van 'Leer-Engels-Programma'. How are you? I am fine en That is an pity! :p 24 jun 2008 15:16 (UTC) *:::::::::::: :D Nja, dat heb je in landen zonder openbare omroep hé :p Als je wilt laat ik de bewakers vanavond een Roemeense schotel voor je maken, mmm. 24 jun 2008 15:18 (UTC) *::::::::::::: Nehh, wil Naranjasap, Naranjasoep en Gedroogde Naranjaspuree zoals altijd. Jammie jammie jammie. 24 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) *:::::::::::::: En vergeet Naranja con Carne niet! :p 24 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) *::::::::::::::: Leuk idee! Njammie! Ik wil ook wel een dagje in the Embankment zitten: heerlijk eten, gezellige kamergenoten en een prachtig uitzicht over de net overstroomde Beaver River 24 jun 2008 15:36 (UTC) *:::::::::::::::: ah. Je kunt nog altijd teruggaan naar je Koning Dimitri I Gevangenis in Maores :P. Dat uitzicht daar was veeeel mooier. Maar dan ook veel mooier (iets met een vuilnisbelt en met kernrampen enzo) 24 jun 2008 15:39 (UTC) *:::::::::::::::::Zulke opmerkingen haat ik. Voortaan niet zulke opmerkingen maken over mij maken. Dit ervaar ik dus als beledigend Pierlot McCrooke 24 jun 2008 16:28 (UTC) *::::::::::::::::::Fijn om te weten. Jouw bevelen ervaar ik ook als irritatie :). 24 jun 2008 17:11 (UTC) * Miles Coltrane 24 jun 2008 16:20 (UTC) * --OWTB 24 jun 2008 16:34 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Hoe zit het met de staatsleiders en de ministers? -- 23 jun 2008 07:26 (UTC) :Nope, want die hebben al een plaats in de regering. Dit is voor de "gewone" Libertaan. [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:48 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] |datum= 24 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Kamer van Koophandel |belang= |wet= }} Informatie Uit het verleden is gebleken dat de KvK totaal geen nut heeft en alleen maar onze tijd verspilt. Stelling: *'De Kamer van Koophandel wordt ontbonden''' Stemmen Voor * [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:44 (UTC) * --OWTB 24 jun 2008 16:35 (UTC) Neutraal * Ik ben voor de KvK als die zorgvuldig onderhouden wordt en vereenvoudigd. Als Mr. de President hierover een belofte en een concrete oplossing kan aanbieden, ben ik bereid tegen dit voorstel te stemmen. 24 jun 2008 14:38 (UTC) * Het is wel compleet nutteloos gebleken, maar laat ik MenM nog maar een kansje geven ;-) 24 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) Tegen * 24 jun 2008 12:56 (UTC) Overleg Het probleem is dat het uitreken van de codes. Als we dat zouden kunnen vereenvoudigen dan kan ik de KvK veel actiever maken. -- 24 jun 2008 12:56 (UTC) :Ja, maar ik ben het eigenlijk een beetje eens met Bob. Onnodige bureaucratie. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:58 (UTC) ::Dat is het rijksregister dan ook é. Als ik een manier vind om een automatische code te bereken dan kan ik ervoor zorgen dat alle bedrijven in orde moeten zijn. -- 24 jun 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::Andere verhoudingen. Bedrijven gaan en verdwijnen... [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:05 (UTC) ::::Dat is ook de bedoeling van de KvK, een overzicht bieden. Dan weet je van wie het bedrijf is en dergelijke. -- 24 jun 2008 13:08 (UTC) 'Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Grondwet' [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] |datum= 24 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Nieuwe Grondwet |belang= Libertas is toe aan een nieuwe grondwet |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel Libertas is toe aan een nieuwe grondwet. Nemen we deze nieuwe aan? (Vergelijk met Wikistad:Grondwet) *'Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Grondwet' Stemmen Voor * [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) * 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC) Als je Artikel 22 2. verwijderd en er zet dat enkel de Minister van Media & Economie het recht heeft om een bedrijf failliet te verklaren. ** Done. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!'']] 24 jun 2008 13:17 (UTC) * Miles Coltrane 24 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) * TahR78 24 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) * Als er na de aanname bepaalde dingen geschrapt kunnen worden, zoals de Supra legem. 24 jun 2008 14:39 (UTC) ** Mag je ook altijd zelf voorstellen he. Btw, zie ook Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean/Grondwet#footer 24 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) * Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) **Bob!!! Je bent er weer!! :P. 24 jun 2008 15:07 (UTC) **: Welkom terug dan 24 jun 2008 15:12 (UTC) * --OWTB 24 jun 2008 16:35 (UTC) vooruit ** Vooruit? Weer aant twijfelen? :S 24 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg